Two distinct retroviruses, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) type-1 (HIV-1) or type-2 (HIV-2), have been etiologically linked to the immunosuppressive disease, acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). HIV seropositive individuals are initially asymptomatic but typically develop AIDS related complex (ARC) followed by AIDS. Affected individuals exhibit severe immunosuppression which predisposes them to debilitating and ultimately fatal opportunistic infections.
The disease AIDS is the consequence of HIV-1 or HIV-2 virus following its complex viral life cycle. The virion life cycle involves the virion attaching itself to the host human T-4 lymphocyte immune cell through the binding of a glycoprotein on the surface of the virion's protective coat with the CD4 glycoprotein on the lymphocyte cell. Once attached, the virion sheds its glycoprotein coat, penetrates into the membrane of the host cell, and uncoats its RNA. The virion enzyme, reverse transcriptase, directs the process of transcribing the RNA into single-stranded DNA. The viral RNA is degraded and a second DNA strand is created. The now double-stranded DNA is integrated into the human cell's genes and those genes are used for virus reproduction.
RNA polymerase transcribes the integrated viral DNA into viral mRNA. The viral RNA is translated into the precursor gag-pol fusion polyprotein. The polyprotein is then cleaved by the HIV protease enzyme to yield the mature viral proteins. Thus, HIV protease is responsible for regulating a cascade of cleavage events that lead to the virus particle's maturing into a virus that is capable of full infectivity.
The typical human immune system response, killing the invading virion, is taxed because the virus infects and kills the immune system's T cells. In addition, viral reverse transcriptase, the enzyme used in making a new virion particle, is not very specific, and causes transcription mistakes that result in continually changed glycoproteins on the surface of the viral protective coat. This lack of specificity decreases the immune system's effectiveness because antibodies specifically produced against one glycoprotein may be useless against another, hence reducing the number of antibodies available to fight the virus. The virus continues to reproduce while the immune response system continues to weaken. In most cases, without therapeutic intervention, HIV causes the host's immune system to be debilitated, allowing opportunistic infections to set in. Without the administration of antiviral agents, immunomodulators, or both, death may result.
There are at least three critical points in the HIV life cycle which have been identified as possible targets for antiviral drugs: (1) the initial attachment of the virion to the T-4 lymphocyte or macrophage site, (2) the transcription of viral RNA to viral DNA (reverse transcriptase, RT), and (3) the processing of gag-pol protein by HIV protease.
Inhibition of the virus at the second critical point, the viral RNA to viral DNA transcription process, has provided a number of the current therapies used in treating AIDS. This transcription must occur for the virion to reproduce because the virion's genes are encoded in RNA and the host cell transcribes only DNA. By introducing drugs that block the reverse transcriptase from completing the formation of viral DNA, HIV-1 replication can be stopped.
A number of compounds that interfere with viral replication have been developed to treat AIDS. For example, nucleoside analogs, such as 3′-azido-3′-deoxythymidine (AZT), 2′,3′-dideoxycytidine (ddC), 2′,3′-dideoxythymidinene (d4T), 2′,3′-dideoxyinosine (ddI), and 2′,3′-dideoxy-3′-thia-cytidine (3TC) have been shown to be relatively effective in certain cases in halting HIV replication at the reverse transcriptase (RT) stage.
An active area of research is in the discovery of non-nucleoside HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTIs). As an example, it has been found that certain benzoxazinones and quinazolinones are active in the inhibition of HIV reverse transcriptase, the prevention or treatment of infection by HIV and the treatment of AIDS.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,430 describes benzoxazinone non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors for the treatment of HIV. U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,021 describe non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors which are benzoxazinones of the formula:
wherein X is a halogen, Z may be O.
EP 0,530,994 and WO 93/04047 describe HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors which are quinazolinones of the formula (A):
wherein G is a variety of groups, R3 and R4 may be H, Z may be O, R2 may be unsubstituted alkyl, unsubstituted alkenyl, unsubstituted alkynyl, unsubstituted cycloalkyl, unsubstituted heterocycle, and optionally substituted aryl, and R1 may be a variety of groups including substituted alkyl.
WO 95/12583 also describes HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors of formula A. In this publication, G is a variety of groups, R3 and R4 may be H, Z may be O, R2 is substituted alkenyl or substituted alkynyl, and R1 is cycloalkyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, or cyano. WO 95/13273 illustrates the asymmetric synthesis of one of the compounds of WO 95/12583, (S)-(−)-6-chloro-4-cyclopropyl-3,4-dihydro-4((2-pyridy)ethynyl)-2(1H)-quinazolinone.
Synthetic procedures for making quinazolinones like those described above are detailed in the following references: Houpis et al., Tetr. Lett. 1994, 35(37), 6811–6814; Tucker et al., J. Med. Chem. 1994, 37, 2437–2444; and, Huffman et al., J. Org. Chem. 1995, 60, 1590–1594.
DE 4,320,347 illustrates quinazolinones of the formula:
wherein R is a phenyl, carbocyclic ring, or a heterocyclic ring. Compounds of this sort are not considered to be part of the present invention.
WO 01/29037 describes HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors of the formula:
wherein the A ring is a heteroaryl ring containing one or two nitrogen atoms.
Even with the current success of reverse transcriptase inhibitors, it has been found that HIV patients can become resistant to a given inhibitor. Thus, there is an important need to develop additional inhibitors to further combat HIV infection.